<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Under your spell again by foggys_cupcake_girl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27597875">Under your spell again</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/foggys_cupcake_girl/pseuds/foggys_cupcake_girl'>foggys_cupcake_girl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>the hypno 'verse [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, Dom Original Percival Graves, Dom/sub, Fluff and Smut, Happy Credence Barebone, Hypnosis Kink, M/M, Original Percival Graves in a suit, Original Percival Graves is a Softie, Praise Kink, Protective Original Percival Graves, Public Sex, Sub Credence Barebone, accidental hypnosis, imaginary sex, which turns intentional because Percy can't keep it in his pants</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:29:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,237</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27597875</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/foggys_cupcake_girl/pseuds/foggys_cupcake_girl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Next time...I think I'll make you forget we're not alone."</p><p>Percy knows that Credence loves to give up control to him...but it comes as a surprise just how thirsty a sub his boyfriend actually is.</p><p>Or: that one where Credence is so eager to give it up to Percy that he accidentally trances himself in a hall full of distinguished hypnotherapists because he just can't wait for Percy to drive him crazy.</p><p>Sequel of sorts to "wanna feel your power."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Credence Barebone/Original Percival Graves, Tina Goldstein/Newt Scamander (mentioned)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>the hypno 'verse [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2298968</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Under your spell again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  
</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Credence wanted to come with Percy to his annual hypnotists’ conference, and since the attendees were allowed to bring their partners that wasn’t a problem at all. Percy was afraid at first that his precious little college boyfriend might be bored…or, worse, afraid that being at a dry, academic conference all about the science of hypnosis might put a damper on Credence’s kink for being under Percy’s influence…but it turns out neither of those things was a real concern. It’s only about six hours in, but Credence seems absolutely fascinated by everything he’s heard so far and doesn’t seem to be bored or disillusioned in the slightest.</p><p>(It probably doesn’t hurt that Percy's wearing a sharp gray three-piece suit and crisp white shirt sans tie. Credence <em> loves </em> seeing him dressed up, and has been sneaking dreamy looks at him all day. Percy would tease him, except he can’t deny that seeing the sweatshirt-and-jeans-favoring Credence in business casual is…well, <em> doing things </em> to him.)</p><p>Now they’re at the last event of the day, a lecture and short film screening by a renowned stage hypnotist-turned-therapist, and as the lights go down Percy leans over and whispers, “It’ll only be another hour and a half or so, love. You all right? Hanging in there okay?”</p><p>“I’m fine,” Credence assures him.</p><p>“Are you sure? We can skip this if we have to—”</p><p>“I’m okay, Percy, I promise.” Credence squeezes his hand. “I’m not bored, I’m not overwhelmed, I’m not anxious. I’m happy to be here with you.”</p><p>Thing #5,287 that Percy loves about Credence: he never gets upset when Percy mother-hens the shit out of him. Percy’s well aware of Credence’s history and always is afraid that he’ll somehow trigger or hurt him without meaning to. Credence, God love him, absolutely understands and never gives Percy any grief for being so protective, just patiently assures Percy time and again that he’s okay and promises to speak up if he needs something.</p><p>The lights go down and the presentation begins with the hour-long movie. A few minutes in, the on-screen hypnotist stages a demonstration and uses a crystal pendant to focus his subject. Percy never uses pendulums, he thinks they’re corny, but then again, it might give Credence a bit of a thrill, especially if Percy pretended to be an evil moustache-twirling villain out to seduce him; Credence <em> loves </em> role-play. Percy’s about to tease him with that very idea, when he realizes that Credence is following the pendant on the screen with already-glassy eyes.</p><p>
  <em> Oh. Well. Isn’t that interesting. </em>
</p><p>He’s never trained Credence to respond to a pendulum. But he really shouldn’t be surprised, when he thinks about it. Credence just said that he feels good right now, that he’s calm and happy and he’s in the presence of someone who makes him feel safe and comfortable. Not to mention Credence has <em> extremely </em> positive associations with trance and is likely subconsciously eager for the pleasure and relaxation that Percy has conditioned him to feel when hypnotized.</p><p>Or to cut the psychobabble and get to the point: Credence enjoys being hypnotized so much that right now he is essentially putting himself in a trance.</p><p>Percy has to fight back a laugh. Instead he keeps his voice smooth and easy as he leans in and whispers in his submissive’s ear, “You’re feeling really good right now, aren’t you, sweetheart…nice and relaxed?” He waits for the single, dazed nod before he continues, “That’s right. Just breathe for me, nice and steady, just like that, in and out, just like that, sweetheart. I love that you’re so eager for it, such a good little sub, I’ve never even used a pendulum on you but when you see one your mind just knows what it’s supposed to do…you <em> want </em> to go into trance, don’t you, baby? You want me to hypnotize you, want me to put you in that nice, special place where you feel so safe and relaxed…”</p><p>Credence gives a tiny little <em> mmm </em> of assent and once again Percy fights back the desire to laugh; his boy is just so <em> sweet. </em> “Just keep watching that crystal, baby,” he croons softly, “just keep breathing in and out as it swings back and forth. You’re so, <em> so </em> sleepy, aren’t you?” He strokes the back of Credence’s neck, a spot he knows is very sensitive, and feels a little twinge of arousal when he’s rewarded with a quiet whimper of pleasure. “That’s it, just relax and let me make you feel good. You know what’s going to happen now and your body is so ready for it…I’m going to count now, love, count down from three and when I say <em> one, </em> you’re going to drop into a nice, deep trance for me like the good boy you are. Three…two…and one, sleep now for me, sweetheart, just like that…mmm, look at you, such a good boy for me…”</p><p>Credence’s head drops to his shoulder and Percy gently strokes his arm in time with his breathing, up on every inhale and down on every exhale, knowing the soothing touch will deepen his trance. “Good boy,” he whispers again and feels the responding shiver. Credence is very, <em> very </em> responsive to praise.</p><p><em> All right, </em> he thinks, <em> what to do with him now that I’ve got him under? </em> They’re in the back row of the lecture hall, laps safely hidden by a desk. Percy doesn’t want to think of what the seasoned hypnotherapists in the room would say if they knew he had his boyfriend in an erotic trance during a lecture about using hypnosis for trauma recovery…but honestly, he can’t really help himself.</p><p>So after doing a few deepening exercises, Percy tells Credence to imagine that they’re completely alone, back in their hotel room. He tells Credence that when he wakes up he will believe he is tied to the chair, and that every time he tests his bonds he will become more aroused. That he will see and feel Percy kneeling in front of him, sucking his cock. “Every time I touch you like this,” he says, stroking the back of Credence’s hand with his thumb, “you will feel me swallow around your cock. You’ll feel me sucking you all the way down my throat.”</p><p>Credence whimpers, and Percy continues to whisper in his ear, “When I touch you like this”—he strokes the sensitive underside of Credence’s wrist—“you will feel me slip my fingers inside your pretty little ass, stretch you and open you up for me. You’ll feel my fingers pressing deep inside you, massaging your prostate and it will feel <em> so good…” </em> Another quiet, desperate little whine. Percy smiles to himself, it’s going to be so hot watching Credence come undone.</p><p>“When I squeeze your wrist, you will feel like I am fucking you. You’ll imagine me bending your knees and spreading your legs, you’ll hear the creak of the chair as I thrust into you. You will be completely unaware that there are other people in the room with us. Physically, you will be silent as I fuck you, but in your mind, you will hear yourself moaning and begging me to let you cum. Nod if you understand.” Credence nods, another tiny whimper spilling from his lips, and Percy can’t hold back a grin. He squeezes Credence’s wrist again and says, “Once I grab your wrist, you will feel me deep inside you, fucking you <em> just right, </em> exactly how hard and fast you want it, giving you the most incredible pleasure you can imagine. When I let go of your arm, you will have an amazing, intense, all-consuming orgasm. Nod again if you understand.” He does, and Percy forces himself to not moan aloud. God, this is going to be so hot.</p><p>He takes a moment to shower Credence with praise, telling him what a good boy he is and reminding him that he is supposed to feel good and safe, and most importantly reminding him that if at any time he doesn’t feel okay, saying his safeword will bring him out of his trance and back to reality. “Wake up for me, sweetheart,” he whispers, and Credence’s eyes flutter open.</p><p>Credence looks around the room slowly, his eyes trying to focus. Percy watches, already hardening in his pants as Credence tries to lift his arm from the chair. It stops after a mere two inches and Credence bites his lip, squirming silently in his chair as the suggestion takes effect and he begins to get very turned on. He tries a few more times to get out of his invisible bonds, but ultimately just ends up slumping back in his chair, panting silently, his head tilted back as his hips shift just the slightest bit.</p><p>A moment later he looks up, down between his legs, and starts a little. He’s just seen imaginary-Percy kneeling between his knees, ready and waiting to blow him as soon as real-Percy gives him the cue. Credence visibly licks his lips, his eyes glassy. <em> Please, </em> he mouths. A shiver runs through Percy; he knows in his mind, Credence hears himself say it.</p><p>“You’re so desperate for it,” he whispers in Credence’s ear, eliciting a nearly silent gasp of pleasure. “You want me to suck that beautiful cock more than anything in the world, it’s going to be <em> so </em> good, you feel like you’re going to cum the second I take you in my mouth…”</p><p>He waits another moment, watching Credence squirm and silently beg imaginary-Percy to suck him, before he strokes his thumb across the back of Credence’s hand. The effect is instantaneous: Credence’s head drops back again, his mouth open in a silent moan, hips shifting in the chair as he imagines his cock going down Percy’s throat. “So good, baby,” Percy whispers. “All you know right now is pleasure. Nothing matters except how good I make you feel.”</p><p>Percy strokes Credence’s hair as he writhes helplessly in his seat and occasionally whispers in his ear, reinforcing his feelings of pleasure, always keeping physical contact with him. He’s made the mistake exactly once of putting Credence under and leaving him alone and untouched; it’s one of only two times he’s seen his boy experience subdrop, and he’s in no hurry to see it again.</p><p>He’d love to keep Credence here like this, make him feel this drawn-out pleasure for the rest of the movie and the lecture, but he knows eventually it’ll stop feeling good and start getting painful or numb and he doesn’t want that. Instead he turns Credence’s hand over in his and caresses the underside of his wrist. Credence’s eyes snap open and he lets out another almost-silent gasp as imaginary-Percy begins to finger him open.</p><p>“Feel me stroking the inside of you,” he murmurs, and is rewarded with a beautiful, full-body shiver. Percy has to bite the inside of his cheek to not moan out loud; Credence is wonderfully responsive and it turns Percy on <em> so </em> much to see him like this. “Feel my fingers pressing against your prostate, it feels so good, doesn’t it baby? You could cum like this, if only I’d let you…”</p><p>Credence is still writhing in his chair, fighting invisible bonds and increasing his own arousal with every twitch. A thin layer of sweat is beginning to coat his forehead. He’s feeling this as if it were real. Percy smiles to himself and keeps going. “You’re ready, sweetheart. Your body is ready for me and I’m gonna fuck you so good you’ll feel it for a week.” He wraps his hand around a thin wrist and squeezes gently. Credence trembles in his seat, and Percy looks at his face just in time to see his eyes roll back in his head.</p><p>Credence is not really getting fucked, of course. It’s all in his head. But he’s feeling it, seeing it, and Percy knows it’s vividly real to him. Percy repeatedly squeezes his wrist, watching as Credence’s slender body is wracked with silent moans and pleas for more. “Every time you beg me for more, I give it to you,” he whispers, and Credence’s eyes roll back again, mouth dropping open in a silent scream. “Every time you tell me harder, I fuck you harder. Every time you say ‘right there,’ you <em> feel </em> my cock hit your prostate. You are having the best sex of your life. You can’t remember the last time you felt such intense pleasure.”</p><p>When Credence’s slim hips start to lift up, bucking so hard he might actually rattle the chair and draw attention to them, Percy knows it’s time. “After you reach your climax,” he tells Credence softly, “you will go completely limp and drop into a nice, deep state of perfect relaxation. You’ll feel so good you don’t want to move.” He waits for the tiny, breathy gasp and nod to confirm that Credence understands before he squeezes his wrist one last time and lets go. “Cum for me baby,” he whispers in Credence’s ear, and drops his hand to his boy’s crotch just in time to feel the front of his pants get completely soaked.</p><p>Credence’s orgasm seems to last forever, which of course is exactly what Percy wanted. His entire body twists and writhes with all-consuming pleasure, his mouth open and his throat pulsing with moans only he can hear, his eyes rolled completely back in his head, hands gripping the arm of the chair until his knuckles go white. Percy strokes his hair through it and whispers comforting words as Credence eventually, slowly comes down from the high and slumps into the chair, his head lolling to the side and landing on Percy’s shoulder.</p><p>“That’s it, baby,” Percy hums soothingly as Credence melts into his arms. “Just relax. You did so good. I’m going to take you deeper now, lovely,” he whispers. “Going to make you feel nice and calm and safe. You know where we are now, you know you’re in my arms and I’ve got you, and when I hold you like this there’s absolutely nothing that can hurt you. There you go, sweetheart, just relax, let yourself float, going deeper and deeper now every time I tell you to relax…”</p><p>He tends to drag this part out, he knows. But it’s their version of aftercare, and it’s <em> crucial. </em> The one time he snapped Credence out of trance without warning him, was the second (and last) time Credence went into subdrop. Going directly from play to full awareness is too jarring for him, and he needs to be reminded while he’s still under that he doesn’t need to be ashamed of enjoying this.</p><p>He removes the triggers, so that Credence won’t feel like he’s being fucked when his wrist is squeezed. He reinforces that Credence is his good boy, and that he did so well. He reminds Credence that he is allowed to want this, that sex is a good, natural thing and it’s okay to enjoy it. “Your pleasure is the most important thing in the world to me,” he says, and adds. “When you wake up, if you remember nothing else, you will remember that the <em> only </em> thing that matters to me is making you feel good and safe and happy. That you matter to me more than anything in the world. You’re going to remember that when you wake up, sweetheart. Nod if you understand me.”</p><p>(If it causes his heart to swell to Grinchian proportions to see the little smile on Credence’s face as he nods, well. No one needs to know.)</p><p>He tells Credence that he will remain deeply relaxed until lights come back up. “When the lights come up you’ll come out of your trance slowly, as if you’re waking up in the morning. You will feel so good and so calm. There’s no need at all for you to feel any anxiety or shame about what just happened, but you’ll know that if you <em> do </em> feel anything other than relaxed and happy, you can tell me and I’ll make you feel better. Nod if you understand…oh, there’s my good boy.” He kisses Credence’s forehead and settles back in his chair, Credence still tucked close and comfortable in his arms.</p><p>The movie ends about ten minutes later and the lights come back up. Percy watches closely as Credence slowly emerges from his hypnotic sleep like a kitten opening its eyes for the first time. He blinks a few times, sits up slowly, stretches a little…and then scrunches up his face as he realizes his pants are soaked. Then (and Percy internally sighs in relief) he smiles. “That was fantastic,” he whispers as the speaker begins his lecture.</p><p>“Yeah? You liked that?” Percy lightly squeezes the back of his neck. “Feeling okay, love? No chills?” Credence gets cold when he’s about to drop. Percy remembers <em> that </em> all too clearly.</p><p>“No. Definitely not. I feel great.” Credence leans over and tucks his head into the crook of Percy’s neck. “You always make me feel great. Thank you.”</p><p>Percy knows it hardly looks professional, but he continues to hold Credence through the lecture and Q&amp;A about the video. At the end, as everyone is filing out, they remain in their seats for a moment, wanting to avoid the possibility of anyone seeing Credence’s wet pants. </p><p>Percy is about to ask if Credence wants to go to the cocktail reception at the hotel or go get dinner just the two of them, when the young woman who sat across the aisle from them during the lecture comes over, casually leans down and says to Percy in a low voice, <em> “Very </em> well-trained sub you have there.”</p><p>Percy rolls his eyes. “Thanks, Tina. Where’s yours tonight, then?”</p><p>“Oh, he’s up in the hotel room waiting for me.” Tina checks her watch. “And in exactly T-minus five minutes he’s going to feel a very, <em> very </em> intense need to get naked and pose in bed for me, which I really don’t want to miss, so if you’ll excuse me…” She shoots a wink at Credence. “He says hi, by the way, and you guys are totally welcome to hang out with us tomorrow.”</p><p>Credence eagerly agrees. Newt, Tina’s longtime submissive, is his best friend, and Percy knows it’s not a strictly healthy thought, but he’s immensely relieved that Credence knows someone else “like him.” That he has someone around who can tell him <em> no, it’s okay, I like it when my partner does this stuff too. </em> </p><p>Tina leaves, and Percy turns his attention back to Credence. “We need to get you cleaned up before dinner.”</p><p>“Can we just order in tonight? I don’t really feel up for a party. I’d rather just stay in and…”</p><p>He trails off, blushing, but Percy knows exactly what he wants. “Just want me to hold you and cuddle you tonight, baby? We can do that, absolutely.”</p><p>“Can we have a bath together, too?” Credence asks as Percy eases him out of the chair and leads him out of the lecture hall.</p><p>“Of course, sweetheart. Whatever you want.”</p><p><em> Whatever you want. </em> Maybe he’s figured it out yet and maybe he hasn’t, but Credence is definitely the one in charge here. Percy might be the one who swings the pocketwatch, so to speak, but Credence is the one who has him under a spell.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading my self-indulgent smutty fluff! Hit me up on Twitter @CupcakeFoggy if you wanna squee about Gravebone together ^_^</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>